Hollowed: The 55th Hunger Games
by Introlium
Summary: The Games have grown stale. The recently elected President Aurelius seeks to change that. 24 tributes will enter a deadly, unforgiving arena, and only 1 will walk out as victor. OPEN SYOT


**Lucius Aurelius  
** **President of Panem**

* * *

For too long have the Games been allowed to sit and fester. Having a forest as an arena for five years doesn't excite Capitol audiences quite that much. It was a shame that my predecessor failed to see that. Now, my predecessor has been booted from office, the Games being just one of his many failures. This was the year of the 55th Hunger Games, and now even more pressure was on to make this year's Game an interesting one.

The pale blue glow of the Arena's hologram lit the control center up. Across the room stood Markus Atiliun, the newest Head Gamemaker. With the change of a presidency came the change of the Gamemakers, and this year, around three quarters of the Gamemakers were brand new, with only the best of the old Gamemakers kept around. Former Head Gamemaker Curtia Madall on "unpaid administrative leave" for the time being.

"I need your assurance Markus." My fingers tapped against the cold, steel table. "This year needs to be memorable, it needs to be exciting."

Markus nodded his head in response. "And I promise you, this year will satisfy every need of yours. I've already gone over everything with the others ten times over now."

I sauntered to one of the many monitors on the other side of the room. "I would hate for you to end up like Madall." I shook my head and remained silent for an uncomfortably long moment. "You need to bring these Games _beyond_ my expectations, and trust me, Gamemaker, my expectations are high."

His voice wavered for a brief second as he began, "I understand. I will not fail you Mister President."

A thin smile formed on my face. "Good." I approached the exit, and turned back to look at Markus. "I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

* * *

Welcome to Hollowed! This is going to be my first SYOT, but I am very excited to get things rolling! Let's get some things into order first!

Each person will be allowed to submit up to three tributes. If you submit your tribute and I accept, I have the right to use them in my story as I see fit. Keep in mind that the more you give me when you submit your tribute, the better I'll be able to write them as you want them to be.

Tribute submissions must be sent through PM only. Any submissions through the reviews **will not** be accepted.

I do not accept reservations. Tributes are accepted on a first come first serve basis, provided they meet the requirements.

I will have a constantly updated list of tributes on my profile. Chapter updates will be semi-regular while tributes are still being submitted. Once I am past the reapings, updates should be fairly regular and constant.

All victors are going to be non-canon, as this story is set in my own little AU.

Also, please note that I am not against tropes. I do not discriminate against outer district volunteers, although they must have a decent reason for it.

* * *

 **Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reasoning/Reaction:

Token:

Apperance (Must be at least 3-5 sentences. More is better):

Personality (Must be at least 3-5 sentences. More is better):

Biography (Must be at least 3-5 sentences. More is better):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (Must be equal to or greather than strengths):

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Family:

General Strategy (Not too specific):

* * *

 **Tribute List:**

District 1

Male -

Female -

District 2

Male -

Female -

District 3

Male -

Female -

District 4

Male -

Female -

District 5

Male -

Female -

District 6

Male -

Female -

District 7

Male - Elmar Pedersen (17) - dyloccupy

Female - Rowena Aspen (15) - 4everlark

District 8

Male -

Female -

District 9

Male -

Female -

District 10

Male -

Female -

District 11

Male -

Female -

District 12

Male -

Female -

* * *

Can't wait to see all of your submissions!


End file.
